ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ester (Earth-68)
This is the version of Ester that appears in Ryder 10. She is a main character, as well as the main love to Ryder. Appearance She has her Omniverse appearance. Personality She is an openminded and carefree person. She cares deeply for those she considers friends, and is deeply hurt when betrayed. Having no experience with the outside world, she is curious about it and wants to explore all parts of it. Turbine hinted that she has feelings for Ryder, and vice versa. Powers and Abilities Ester has a rubber body, and has elasticity, able to stretch her body in all sorts of ways. She has enhanced strength and enhanced agility. She is skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She is completely immune to the effects of lightning and bullets, her rubber body protecting her from it. She has enhanced durability to blunt force trauma. She resists the cold easier due to being part human. Weaknesses She can get her limbs tied up pretty easy. She is weak to sharp objects. Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Ester once lived in the Hotspot, where her father was the chief. After his passing, Seebik taking over afterwards. The ensure the survival of the Hotspot, Ester went up to the surface to steal a Nuclear Fusion engine. She is spotted and chased by Ryder, who follows her to the entrance to the Hotspot. She meant him no harm, and helped him escape and escaped with him once Seebik ordered Ryder's death. Ryder repaid her by giving her a ride on the Tenn-Speed. She was invigorated from the experience, and gained a desire to experience the outside world. When Seebik tried to destroy the surface world, she assisted Ryder in stopping him. This resulted in the destruction of the Hotspot, and she accepted Ryder's offer to travel. She spent the early parts of her journey getting constantly kidnapped. This includes being kidnapped by the Forever Knights, and SACT twice. She makes up for it later by rescuing Ryder. She later helps Ryder figure out that the Road Crew is not the same group that Ryder thought they were, and helped defeat them. When Ryder was sent into the Null Void, she risked her life and went after him, showing dedication. Ester grows in strength as the series goes on, and constantly fights Seebik. Her former Kraaho followers are thrown in Area 51, and her desires to free them go unanswered until Brago frees them. The Kraaho are freed, and Seebik leads them to Mt. Saint Helens. Once Ester heads there, she challenges him and finally defeats him, becoming the leader of the Kraaho clan. She leaves Ryder behind as he goes on his journey. It is later revealed that she is an Amalgam Kid, created by Proctor Servantis. She gains her own motorcycle later on, an Iron 833, based on Ryder's original bike. Appearances * Every Episode starting with Hot Stretch (Ryder 10) Wanderer * Ryder 10 Returns * Battle of the Kraaho * Big Fat Alien Wedding (Ryder 10) * The Coming Storm * War of the Worlds (Ryder 10) * Weapon XI (Ryder 10) Trivia * Ester is the main female in this series due to her not appearing in the John Smith 10 franchise at all. * Ester's powers were increased to make her similar in powers to Luffy from One Piece. * Ester's early stages of being kidnapped is a reference to Princess Peach from the Mario series. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Former Villains Category:Ryder 10 Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Kraaho Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens